


Happy Goodbye

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Windblade kisses Starscream goodbye before a trip.
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade
Kudos: 7





	Happy Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 13, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Windblade kissed the side of Starscream’s cheek, trying her best not to laugh as he pouted. She bit the edge of her own lip and pat his hand. “Now don’t pout, I’m only going to be gone for a month.”

“Who said I was pouting?” Starscream sneered, wiping the sad expression off his face with the flare of his pride. “You’re seeing things.”

“I saw a pout,” Windblade said, smacking his arm lightly. “I’ve got good eyes. I’d know.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Now give us a kiss before I get on that ship,” Windblade said, tugging on his shoulder. “It’s got to us last a month.”

Starscream grunted, but happily complied.


End file.
